


Aimer Berceuse.

by bottomlouislarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Insomnia, Kisses, M/M, Needy Louis, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Louis, This Is STUPID, Tired Harry, harry sings to louis, im fine, its fine, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouislarry/pseuds/bottomlouislarry
Summary: Louis can't sleep.





	Aimer Berceuse.

The air is chilly against Louis' face, the early morning breeze fluttering his soft fringe. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself, forearms coming to rest against the stone of the balcony railing.

The veranda overlooks the pool behind their house in LA, the city glowing past a line of trees. The sun has barely come up, everything blue with the lingering night.

He can't sleep again, his mind running a mile a minute. It has to be somewhere around four or five, and he feels bad leaving Harry alone in bed, but he knows his constant tossing and turning can't be very pleasant for his tired boyfriend.

He knows Harry always wants to snuggle in his sleep, wants to hold Louis close and keep him safe even when he's in his most vulnerable state. Louis loves it, don't get him wrong. He loves when Harry rolls over in his sleep and splays a hand across his tummy or just wraps himself around him, but on nights like this he can't seem to breathe.

So he leaves the warmth of Harry's arms and opens the glass double doors leading to the terrace and into fresh air, finding himself right where he is now.

He doesn't turn around when he hears a lanky body clumsily crawling out of bed and shuffling through the open doorway. He doesn't need to see him to know he's barely got one eye open, scratching his chin and yawning, socked feet sliding across the concrete flooring.

Two big hands come to rest on his lower back and slide up over the blanket, beginning to rub his shoulders.

He shuts his eyes and tilts his head back a bit, sighing.

"You should come back to bed, honey," Harry murmurs, his hands now rubbing Louis' arms gently from behind. "You're gonna be tired tomorrow."

"I'm tired _now_ ," Louis whines, slumping over in frustration and covering his face, elbows against the railing.

Harry sighs and turns him around, tucking Louis' head under his chin and cradling him to his chest. He rubs his back the way he knows calms him down, his palm sliding over the fuzzy blanket around his love.

"So tired," Louis whispers, eyes fluttering where he's curled himself into Harry, nose pressed to his throat. "Wanna sleep."

Harry shushes him gently and rocks them back and forth, hoping to coax the smaller boy into a state where he may actually be able to lay down and sleep for a bit.

It hurts him, seeing Louis with bags under his eyes, so stressed that he snaps over the smallest things, chewing on his nails, all because he's just so _tired_.

He can feel the energy coming off of Louis in waves, and it's frustrating not being able to help him relax. He doesn't know exactly what to do, so he does the only thing he can think of.

" _I've been traveling, flying on south again, how, how could it be?_ "

Louis doesn't say anything, keeps his head resting on Harry, so he continues.

 _"It seems as though a moment ago I was reaping the seeds that I'd sew_ ," he sings softly, still rocking from foot to foot, inwardly cooing when Louis nuzzles deeper into him.

" _Worry been breaking and bringing me down, and counting all the times that I fall, but when my time comes I won’t be counting at all_ ," he nearly cheers when he feels Louis start to melt into the soft, sleepy version of himself that he is when he's in for a goodnight's sleep.

It doesn't happen very often, but when it does Harry makes sure he's tucked in nice and warm, rubs his head, plays soft music, anything to let his baby sleep.

He stops singing when he reaches the last lyric, his boyfriend nearly dead weight in his arms. He kisses his head and reaches down to Louis' thighs. "C'mon, sweetpea," he whispers as he lifts him, knocking him up a bit to shift his weight.

With minimal effort, he's got Louis wrapped around him, his head resting on his shoulder, eyes almost closed. "Time for bed," he murmurs, turning around and traipsing back into their bedroom. He makes his way to the bed and drapes Louis over the duvet for now, still curled up in his fuzzy blanket.

He turns and shuts the double doors to the terrace, locking them and making sure the curtains are shut, just in case the sun rising awakens Louis.

"Are you gonna come have a cuddle?" he hears from the bed, a small, soft plea to be held from his sleepy boyfriend.

He smiles fondly and turns back around to walk back to the warm bed. "Yeah, baby, just shutting the doors," he says as he pulls the duvet out from under Louis and lifts it over him, tucking it around his back.

He comes round the bed and climbs onto his side, lifting the blanket and sliding in right up against Louis, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead.

Louis' eyes shut and he keeps his arms curled up against Harry's chest under his own chin, soft and warm. Safe.

Harry's almost asleep himself when he feels a gentle nuzzle and hears Louis' soft voice in contrast of the silent bedroom, "Hazza?"

Harry hums, this hand rubbing up from his lower back to just behind his shoulder and back down.

"Can you scratch my head?"

Harry doesn't answer, just lifts one hand and laces it into Louis' hair, scratching his scalp in gentle circles. "G'night, honey. Love you."

Louis just hums, half conscious, patting Harry's heart with his little hand, but Harry knows that means he loves him too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
